Punishment or Reward
by HiddenMasterpiece
Summary: Finally Wiliam was given the permission to punish Grell in the way he wants! The supreme always had done that before, but since their methods never had worked, they finally had given the black haired Shinigami the force of doing it. Now his dark side was showing up. After such a long time he would be able to life out his sadistic side again and make Grell a polite toy. BDSM Fanfic!
1. A special Mission

It had been two years from now, since William had become the boss of the London department… Every day he was dealing with the same things, paperwork, creating new lists and a bunch of employees, who weren't able to do the easiest jobs. Perhaps he was treating them a bit too rough, but he just couldn't stand undisciplined behaviour. It was something he deeply hated from the bottom of his heart. Why? Because, intemperate persons were always a risk, they weren't following the rules and their behaviour was always unpredictable! That's why he was always punishing his workers so hard, when they were disobeying. A lot of them thought, that he was only a robot, without feelings, who was always working, but that wasn't true. Actually there were other things he enjoyed quite more, like reading, cooking and…

Quickly he shook his head, he was drifting off again… He had to focus on the papers in front of him! Sutcliff hadn't finished his work, like usually and now it was William's job to do that instead of him. Frustrated he sighed, this lazy, dirty minded redhead was the reason for the older Shinigami's sleepless nights! He couldn't impress how much he wished, to be able to punish Grell for all his misbehaviour. Desperately he wanted to make him shut up and only raise his voice, when he was asked something. Somehow he wanted to train him to be an obedient, loyal pet. Unfortunately, the rules, William's beloved rules, were forbidding that. He never had hated one rule so much like he detested this one: Rules of a Shinigami life, Paragraph 3, Article 65: "Punishments are only allowed, when they are justified and not excessively humiliating or painful." Angrily, the raven haired men threw a few papers down from his desk, only for sighing afterwards and starting to pick them up, already regretting, that he had done that before.

Finally, he was done with his papers and put them aside properly. Tiredly he looked at the clock and frowned, when he noticed that it was already 1 am. At least with all this overtime he was doing, he once would be able to take a lot of vacation, when he thought he needed it. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of that in the near future, since Grell was only getting in trouble and Ronny wasn't working at all. For a moment he pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, they had dark rings under them. One day, he'd risk it all and fulfil the redhead's wish, the thing he was always begging for, William would give him all his attention, but not in a good way, leastways not for the smaller one… Since he had finished his work a few seconds ago, he allowed himself to drift off in his fantasies.

William closed his eyes and the red haired Shinigami appeared in front of him, he was kneeling on the cold floor, nearly naked, his eyes lowered to the ground, since he hadn't gotten the command to look up yet. Lightly his body was shivering in fear and he held his hands behind his back, waiting politely for the next order. It was so realistic… Grell's white skin, covered in sweat, looking like porcelain with diamonds on it, while his fire-red hair fell messily over his shoulders and back, hiding the soft shivers, that were running up his spine, whenever William moved. His flawless thighs and knees, being pressed together tightly and his cute, feminine ass, barely covered from the red stringtanga, which the naughty Shinigami always wore. William felt a burning desire grow inside of him, making his whole body heat up and his pants get tighter with every second, he kept losing himself inside of this imaginations. Suddenly he froze and shook his head quickly, he had to stop thinking about those things! It would never be possible and he had to life with that! Nevertheless, he felt frustrated and the urge of touching himself, for making the tightness of his pants vanish, was so seductive at moment. But he was in his office, he couldn't do this here. So, he stood up and hope that it would just go away after a bit of time, like always. After he had fixed his black tie and suit, he took his briefcase and death scythe and then left his office. He locked the door of his office, hearing the click-noise that always proved him, that he was really done for today. A rare and small smile scurried over his face, but vanished, when the erection in his pants throbbed painfully. Fortunately, his pants weren't so small, so it wasn't noticeable for others, also at this time nobody was in the office anyway.

Slowly he made his way back to his home, he had fulfilled one of his childhood dreams and bought a tiny, comfortable house in the middle of London, with a lovely rose-garden in front of it. It was full moon, so the pavement was shining in a spooky, silvery light, also it was pretty cold, since it was already September. The echo of his footsteps were the only sound, that was heard in the lifeless streets. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the cold air, filling his lungs, for not catching a cold, he wrapped his coat tighter around him. Somehow he enjoyed the loneliness, even though it sometimes made him feel sad, since if he'd die now, nobody would search for him, expect for the other Shinigami, but only because they needed someone, who planned their things. At least, as long as nobody loved him and he hadn't got feelings for someone, he couldn't get hurt, right? In the last time, he had started to think about searching for a relationship, but he was afraid… He was afraid of getting hurt, rejected, losing someone. Also, what would his employees think if he suddenly outed himself as gay? Yes, he was gay… but would the others accept that? He guessed not. A black cat, crossed the street in front of him, without making a sound, only the shining, green eyes, were revealing her position. About getting a pet William had thought too, but in the end, he wouldn't have enough time for it. For a few seconds he watched the cat, but he wasn't a cat-person. Especially not, since they were always reminding him of that piece of scum, Sebastian, who was distracting Grell from his work all the time. Somehow he didn't only hate the demon for distracting the smaller one, there was more disgust deep down there, which had nothing to do with work… Since the first time, he had seen the other Shinigami worshipping this devil so much, he hated him more than anything else in this world! Even more than undisciplined behaviour. But William didn't allow himself to show this feelings, he had to keep his poker face! Anything else would just create rumours and probably Grell would start to think, that he was jealous… That was all nonsense! The raven haired Shinigami didn't notice, that he had started to walk faster, until now, since the front door of his house was blocking his way now. At least, the uncomfortable tension inside of his pants had disappeared fully now. Quickly he fumbled his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. He stepped inside the cold, dark floor and looked around. Everything was like he had left it, expect for the fireplace, the fire had died. Properly William undressed his shoes and jacket, hanging it up. Then he placed his briefcase beside a small commode beside the door and walked over the icy, wooden floor to the living room. Tiredly he knelt down in front of the fireplace and placed a bit of wood on the still glowing coal. When the fire had started again, he fixed the black, soft carpet, since he hated it, when it was crooked. His whole house was furnished with dark mahogany furniture and dark, wooden floor. The walls were all painted in a soft grey tone, so it harmonized well. Before he went upstairs, he put on his fluffy slippers and stretched, it had been an exhausting day and his back was hurting. He walked pass three doors, the bathroom, his study and the one, who was always locked… His playroom… He hadn't used it in the past year, since his Uke had left him… William always felt his heart wince, when he walked pass that room… He missed it so much… He missed being addressed as master… He was craving for seeing his submissive one, kneeling in front of him on the floor, shivering in fear, perhaps in excitement, flinching, every time, their master moved… He wanted to hear someone beg for him to stop or to make it harder… he wanted to see them break on their own despaired desire of experiencing, while begging, screaming and gasping in pure lust, while actually being humiliated and tortured by him. He wanted to make them addicted to him and only him, to make them suffer by only ignoring them. All he wanted was a toy again, a loyal, polite toy…

Deeply he sighed and entered his bedroom. Quickly he got undressed and put on his blue-white pyjama. Afterwards he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, but avoided looking into the mirror. Somehow he didn't want to see his exhausted face right now. Finally, he was ready for going to sleep, he laid down under the warm covers and looked at the empty place beside him… Someone, who loved him and beside who he could wake up every morning and fall asleep every night… he wanted that so badly… But no one, would ever accept his way of expression emotions or his kinks… Before he could start to feel sad and lonely, he fell asleep fortunately…

The next morning didn't start any different than usually, the alarm clock ripped William out of his sleep at exactly 6 am. Since he was already used to not more than 5 hours of sleep, he easily got out of bed and stretched, while yawning. Afterwards he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put on his glasses, pushed them up and then looked around tiredly. Somehow staying up became harder for him with every passing day, but he didn't have the time to think about that. Quickly he took out the clothes he'd wear to work today and went to the bathroom. The cold, grey tiling burnt his bare feet with its coldness, so he hurried up for getting under the shower. Properly he folded his pyjama and placed it beside the sink, still avoiding to look into the mirror. He was sure, that the dark rings under his eyes wouldn't have vanished magically overnight, actually he had the feeling that they just had become worse. After undoing his glasses and placing them aside, he turned on the hot water and stepped under it. Immediately, he felt his tensed muscles relax and he sighed enjoying. The water ran down his well-trained body, admiring all of his muscles perfectly, making his raven hair fall back hotly. Like every morning he washed his hair and his body, since he hated this untidy feeling he got, when he didn't do that. When he was done, he rubbed himself dry and sighed, since now he was forced to look into the mirror. William fixed his hair in front of it and rubbed over his chin, checking if he should shave or not. His skin felt smooth, so there was no need for it. Shortly he checked the clock and was relieved to see, that it was only 6:30 am. So he still had time for eating breakfast. He got dressed in his usual suit, putting on a red tie today. He checked himself twice in the mirror, before he went downstairs and brewed himself some coffee. While he drank it, he ate some toast with butter and checked the headlines of the daily newspaper. There was nothing interesting in it, he put it aside rather quickly. Finally, he was ready for work, he took his keys from the commode and went outside. Now the streets were quite crowded, people were running around busily, the noise was annoyingly loud and the black haired Shinigami hurried up a bit, for getting out of all that. He reached his office, just in time, exactly 7 am. Contentedly he stepped inside of the room and sighed, when he saw a huge amount of papers laying on his desk. Frustrated he placed his briefcase aside and let himself fall down in his large, black, leather seat. He started to look through the papers and sorted them after their importance. Suddenly the first line of one of the texts caught his eyes: "Grell Sutcliff was involved in several infractions (…)" Immediately rage started to rise inside of the reaper and he took the paper in his hands, reading it. Afterwards he shook his head disappointedly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was this redhead always bringing trouble and breaking the rules? he wondered, but then he read the last line in the text: "Under consideration of the fact that none of the punishments the supreme had given him, had stopped him, it's up to you now, to punish him as you want."

William blinked in disbelief for a few seconds and read the line over and over again. It took around five times until he could finally believe it! He would be able to let out all his hidden emotions for the smaller one… He'd educate him to obey and punish him as much as he wanted! Pure excitement rushed through his body, when he started to imagine all the possibilities he had now. But he had to stay professional, since he was at work. Nevertheless, a small smirk stuck on his face for the whole day. Today, he would do overwork at home. Around 6 pm he stood up and opened the door, looking at the other workers, searching for the familiar red mob of hair. "Sutcliff into my office! Now!" he ordered strictly and closed the door again. Immediately, the whole room became silent and everyone stared at the feminine Shinigami with compassionate looks. Grell himself, didn't seem to worry "I'm coming my love!" he answered happily and stood up from behind his desk. Excitedly he went to the office of his boss and entered it without even knocking "Did you miss me and that's why you wanted me to come in? ~" he asked with a flirty grin on his face. William didn't make the effort of telling him to act more professional, since it wouldn't have worked anyway. "Sutcliff I have a special mission for you." he answered in his normal, cold tone. The grin on the other's face grew "Something special? What is it?! Will I meet my beloved Bessy?" he asked curiously and already started to get nervous. William felt his insides clench, when he heard that, but calmed himself down with the thought of his plan. "No, you won't." he said monotonously and still wondered, why the reaper was so fascinated by this scum of a demon. "Come to my house in two hours, then I'll tell you more." he added and started to order some papers again. Grell's face lit up "To your home?! Uuuh William, I always knew, that one day you wouldn't be able to resist me anymore." he cheered and winked at him seductively. "Just be there on time and now let me work." the older one answered and started to fill in a form. Kind of upset Grell left the office, but was still excited and nervous… What would this special mission be? Perhaps it was just Williams way to ask him out? he thought. William was glad that everything had worked so well. "Not being able to resist anymore" weren't the right words for it, but actually it was true, he looked forward to punishing and fucking him today. Not because his co-worker was so charming, but William knew him quite well and that was the reason why he could tell, that the other one would enjoy it too. Also Grell was already always complaining and whining, so he would fulfil all of the black haired one's dreams and scream as loud as he could.

Even though the excitement let his heartbeat race and his hand go sweaty William forced himself to concentrate on his work. Getting his work done, always would have the highest priority in his life. Otherwise, how should he train and punish naughty employees, without being hypocritical? Finally, he filled in the last gap on the paper and laid it aside to the others. Since he didn't want something to bother him in the back of his mind, while he was 'working' with Sutcliff tonight, he looked through all the papers once more, for making sure they are sorted and properly filled in. Fortunately, they were and he was really done for today. A wave of relief washed through him and he noticed how nervous he already was. His leg was flickering, something he usually supressed all the time. But today, he couldn't care less. Quickly he grabbed his briefcase and keys from his clean desk and fixed his tie once more, before he left. Worriedly he checked his clock, it was already 7:30 pm. He didn't want to make his guest wait, that would be extremely impolite, so he sped up his steps, after he had locked the door of his office. Not even the cold outside on the streets bothered him. In his thoughts he was already at home, preparing the special treatment for his co-worker. Finally, he arrived at home and undressed his shoes and jacket, like usually. But instead of stepping inside of the living room, he went upstairs directly. He walked pass the first door, his excitement grew with every step, his heartbeat was racing like he was going to get a heart-attack. He walked pass the second door, his mind was struggling to keep all the ideas he had in, his hands were shaking a bit. The third door. With quivering hands, he unlocked it and opened it. The room laid dark in front of him, but he still remembered everything in there. He turned the light on, but closed his eyes, took a deep, enjoying breath. Then he allowed himself to look around his sanctuary. The walls were painted in a dark grey tone, the floor was tilted with black tilts, Williams feet echoed through the room, a noise, which soon would make someone wince in fear and excitement, again. From the ceiling hung a silver, black chandelier, spreading warm light all over the equipment. At the wall on the opposite side of the wall stood a huge bed, with dark red satin covers and chains on every bedpost. In front of the right wall hung chains and bonds down from the ceiling. On the left wall of the room, was the scariest part for most of his pets, the toys he would use on them were all exposed there. There hung heavy and light whips, blindfolds, chockers, toggles, different sized vibrators, blades, floggers, spreaders, plugs made off latex, with tiny, but evil knobs on it. Everything was there, like he had left it. A grin spread across his face and he ran his hands admiringly over the black leather gloves, he would wear again soon. Behind him, in the corner beside the door, stood a rack, he usually didn't use it, only for really stubborn playmates. He doubted, that he would have to use it on Grell, but just in case, he checked it was still working in the supposed way.

7:55 pm. Grell was on his way to William's house, his heart was racing and he was humming happily. Today was the perfect opportunity for getting closer to his boss. Finally, they would be alone and the red haired Shinigami would show the taller one all the reasons for giving up on his stubborn, strict lifestyle and live a life full of love and lust. The thought of that made a shudder run down his spine and he licked his lips excitedly. For not being late, since he knew how much William hated that, he sped up his steps even more. Actually he would have run, but then he would sweat and the decent make up, he had put on, would go off and he couldn't risk that. Of course, he always looked sexily and beautiful, but tonight he had to give 100%. He arrived in front of the house and the shark-like grin on his face widened even more. Quickly, he made his way to the front door and ran the doorbell "Willuu! It's me! Hurry up and open!" he called and waited nervously, he barely could stand still. For distracting himself a bit, he looked around the garden curiously. Everything looked well looked after and the roses were blooming in the most beautiful red he had ever seen, beside the red of blood. The clicking of the door-lock, made him look away from the flowers again. His heart jumped, when he saw the raven haired Shinigami in front of him, wearing his usual suit. "Willu, I've missed you so much!" he whined and tried to hug him, but ended up, nearly falling down onto the floor, since the taller one made a step aside quickly. Lightly pouting he crossed his arms in front of his chest "That was not nice of you!" he complained. "You aren't here for having fun. So hurry up and come inside." the other one ordered coldly, what only sent another shudder up Grell's spine. Not here for having fun? Oh, if he were William, he wouldn't be so sure about that. But what he didn't know, the one, who would have the most fun tonight, would be his employer. Politely Grell stepped inside, winking at William and making sure to shake his hips in the flirtiest way he could manage. The taller one closed the front door and forced himself to not look after his guest, while silently looking the door. From now on stopping wasn't an option anymore. On his own the redhead found his way to the living room and let himself fall down on the leather couch. He crossed his legs and waited, while looking around a bit. The furniture was elegant, but a bit cold after his opinion, just like William. Politely he folded his hands in his lap, mainly for preventing them to shake in excitement. But in the end, he started to swirl one of his fire-red locks around his finger seductively, while he watched William enter the room too. The suit was showing off the other's muscles so sexily. The redhead already felt his body heat up and his thoughts drift off in even darker corners of his personality.

William looked at him, while he sat down in the huge seat across the smaller one. "Soooo what is this special mission? Admit it, you only wanted to be alone with me." he was asked and the dark haired one couldn't supress a smirk scurrying over his face. "For being alone with you?" he asked and pushed his glasses up "Kind of." he admitted and saw the other one's face lit up. "I knew it! And now give in and get rid of this clothes!" the other one begged and was already holding his hands out for undoing William's suit. But the older one slapped his hands away quickly. On the inside he was laughing about the naïve Shinigami in front of him. "No, you are here for your punishment. You've broken the rules several times now and the supreme gave me the permission to punish you in every way I want." the sadistic expression in his eyes became noticeable now. Suddenly Grell's face went a bit pale "P…Punishment?!" he stuttered and let his hands sink. So his excitement had been useless? A sharp pain pierced his heart for a few seconds and his smile disappeared. "Yes, punishment. I'll show you the importance of following the rules and obeying your master." he explained and bent forward a bit for being nearer. "M... Master?" the redhead questioned and blushed a bit. Did William mean it that way or was he just choosing the wrong words? "Yes, Master. So let's come to your special quest." the older one leant back again and noticed that the excitement from before had vanished and the other one was only nervous now. "What is it?" he asked carefully. "You'll see in a few minutes." his boss answered and stood up. "I want you to go upstairs and enter the room behind the third door." he ordered strictly. For a few seconds Grell froze… What would be in this room? Perhaps his bedroom… or a torture-chamber? Who knew? Quivering he stood up and made his way upstairs, nearly falling down the stairs. His heart was racing and his thoughts struggled to find a good answer to all the questions popping up in his mind. William looked after him contentedly and pushed up his glasses. Let the education begin. He thought and followed his employee upstairs silently.

Meanwhile Grell had reached the door and hesitated, but then he took all his courage together and opened it and stepped inside. It was completely dark in there, so he couldn't see anything. Only the small light cone from the floor light was showing the black tilts. What was this and were was the light switch? Before he could find it, William appeared in the doorway, now every way out was blocked. Grell was trapped. But for making the situation even worse, the stronger one closed the door behind him and locked it. "Welcome to your punishment Mr. Sutcliff." he stated and switched on the light. Confused and then quite shocked Grell looked around and gulped heavily… This was… No… William couldn't be serious! That was all just a joke for creeping him out and preventing him from breaking the rules, wasn't it? Hopefully he smiled at William, only for seeing the cold, but also sadistic sparkling in his eyes… It was the truth... And even though Sutcliff had always wished for this… Now he couldn't find a single thing he enjoyed about this… Who had thought that the cold Chairman was such a kinky bastard? the redhead wondered. "William… You… You can't do this." he answered and tried to sound convincing. But the other one just laughed, it was an empty, merciless laugh "I can and I will." he answered and took a pair of black leather gloves from a table right beside the door. "There is nothing in this world, that I hate more, than disobeying employees. They not only make me do overtime. They are a risk and I won't accept any risks around me." he answered strictly and enjoyed the smooth feeling from the gloves around his hands. Finally, he could wear them again… It was an amazing feeling and he would make it last as long as possible. Grell stumbled back a bit and kept staring at him, his eyes widened in fear and for the first time in his life he really lacked the words. "But… But I don't want this." he stuttered again. "Do I look like I care? Also you were always begging me for to give you my attention and now you don't like it?" William answered and acted like he was pouting, but it was all just a part of the game. He made a step towards the red haired one and took a light whip from the wall beside him. Grell made another step back, but his back hit the bedposts and he gulped "y…Yes, but… but not like this." he answered and raised his hands in front of his chest protectively. "William… Please let's talk about this! I'll never break the rules again! I'll do as much overtime as you want… and… and you even can take my death scythe away, but… but let me leave now!" he begged despaired and looked at him with puppy eyes. This begs were so squalid and the black haired one knew, that all of this were lies. So he didn't hesitate a single second and hit Grell's cheek with the whip, leaving a red mark. He felt a shiver running up his spine, finally he had force again. His heartbeat was racing, adrenalin was rushing through his veins and the squeaked mixed with the wince from his new pet only made it even better. "You had your chances… I can't believe you anymore. You need to get punished." he answered emotionless. Grell held his burning cheek, shivering and looked like he was about to cry… How could William do this to him? "You have to believe me! Really!" he begged again, only for receiving another hit. "Stop that squalid begging and get undressed." William ordered strictly and was sick of these useless words now. "You'll receive this punishment now, no matter, what you say." he added with a mocking undertone. The other Shinigami's hands were shivering and he needed a bit of time for taking his hands away from the red strings, which the whip had left on his cheeks. Slowly and scared he started to get undress. Centimetre by centimetre his white porcelain skin was exposed, he was getting goose pump from the coldness in the room and the fear, that was making his heart race and his muscles shiver. William was watching him enjoying, it was better than every fantasy he had ever had about this day and now the moment finally had come. Embarrassed Grell tried to cover himself and turned his back on William, but felt his predator stare on him. "Get on your knees." the older one ordered and played with the whip, while still staring at that beautiful skin, he soon would shower in bruises. Lightly the other one shook his head. Resistance? Already? The raven haired Shinigami thought and pushed his glasses up. If the redhead wanted to be broken, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. Harshly he hit his back, the smacking noise echoed through the room, followed by surprised gasp and whimper from Grell. Immediately a red mark formed on his back, but he dared to shake his head again. "So impolite." the other one ranted and hit him again.

The burning pain rushed through his back until it reached his head, pressing the air out of his lungs and making his heart stop for a moment, his lips escaped another whimper. After the first strong pain had vanished and only a stinging feeling was left, he couldn't prevent himself from slowly starting to enjoy it. A light blush spread across his cheeks, but he hid his light arousal and quivering knelt down on the cold floor. He was sure to hear the other one smirk for a few seconds. "Good boy." he was praised like a dog. "Let me explain you the rules." William grabbed his red hair and pulled it back painfully, for making the other one look him into the eyes. "In this room, we play like I want. That means, you will only do what I tell you to do. You will never speak, without having my permission, you won't look me into the eyes, without me having asked for it. And the most important thing, never ever show resistance or I'll break you." his voice was deep, strict and more a growling. The redhead gulped and slowly nodded, making his head hurt a bit. "Yes…" he stuttered, only for receiving another hit, that made him arch and shiver. "False answer. Here you'll address me with master." he ordered and Grell forced himself to hold back his tears and mumble "Yes… M…Master." "Good boy." he praised him again and petted his head softly. The stinging pain in his back, was making his whole body heat up and he felt himself getting excited... Perhaps… Perhaps this wasn't so bad… At least William was giving him attention, wasn't he? And probably if he obeyed, he wouldn't get punished so hard? At least he hoped so and waited for the next order to come.

William admired the small form to his feet, the flaming red hair, suiting the now strained white, soft skin, with the red marks on it, perfectly. It was making his pants tighten immediately and his fingers played impatiently with the grip of the whip. But he had to stay focused for making the educational effect last. Threatening he let the tip of the whip slide over Grells ass and back, up and down, always ready for bringing new pain. "Tell me the five principles of the Shinigami." he ordered coldly and waited. The shivering increased and the redhead hesitated for a moment, the whip was making him so nervous, but also excited. Quickly he pressed his thighs together for not letting William know. "I'm waiting." the other one reminded him slightly annoyed. "First… A Shinigami isn't allowed to use his scythe for anything else than his given order." the smaller one started and his mind was racing for getting the right answer "Second… A Shinigami isn't allowed to take a person's life, that isn't on the list." he winced, when the whip caressed over one of the red marks "Third… A Shinigami has to keep the balance between life and death. So no one can be saved, without being important for the whole faith of the world. Fourth… A Shinigami isn't allowed to have romantic feelings for humans, angels, demons or anyone else…" he paused and a picture of Angelina and Sebastian crossed his mind, making his insides cringe. "Fifth… A Shinigami has to work restlessly, until he's forgiven from god." he ended and stared down at the ground. William nodded and the smile on his face widened, harshly he hit Grell's back, making a silent scream escape him. "look me into the eyes." he hissed. Immediately the other one looked up at him. "If you know all these things so well, why don't you follow this five, easy rules?" the dark haired one asked and hit his spine again, making the smaller one wince and whimper more. "I don't know…" he answered and tried not to cry. "But I'm so sorry… I will never do that again!" he swore. "Do you really think a sorry and a false promise is enough this time?" his boss asked angrily and pulled him up "Go to the chains and don't you dare saying a single word." he ordered strictly. Without hesitation his pet stood up, its knees and back were hurting like hell, but scared it stumbled to the chains, which were hanging from the wall. But the most embarrassing part about this, was its half hard erection, that was shown so well now.

When William noticed it, the smile on his face grew "I see you are getting excited… But we aren't here for having fun." he commented and walked after him. With every step he came nearer, the fear inside of Sutcliff grew. His Master closed his gloved hands around the weaker one's wrists and tied them up with the cold, massive, chains. His eyes wandered over Grell's appearance, the red marks on his cheeks had nearly the same colour as his hair, which was hanging into his face messily, he was biting his lip down and his eyes sparkled with fear and excitement. The perfect mixture for a pet. William thought and caressed over the other's cheek softly "Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot." he reassured him sarcastically and saw the other wince. The force he had over this gorgeous creature in front of him, was making the black haired one's pants unbearable tight and he barely could hold himself back anymore. All he wanted was to make Grell's body shiver and sweat, making his voice hoarse from screaming and begging to fuck him senseless. He missed the hot tightness squeezing his huge, throbbing cock, with every pant and shiver that rushed through the devoted one's body. He wanted to get lost in the rush of pleasure again.

The red haired one felt different, he was scared, what if he couldn't stand the pain? What if he disappointed William and would never receive any attention of him ever again? Actually he didn't mind the pain, he had enjoyed it right from the start and was already looking forward to what devilish things his boss had prepared. He was more scared about not being good enough… His mind was clouded with all these doubts, but far behind he was imaging the dirtiest things. The thought of William getting undressed and whipping him, until he was only whimpering and begging, made him shiver lightly. He didn't enjoy real humiliation, but the master and slave game. And he would be a good slave, probably easy to break, but diligent. He gasped and blushed a bit, when he suddenly felt the stronger one's hand closing around his length. Embarrassed he dared to look up and facing his master, while asking silently "What are… ah… you doing?" he asked and a small moan escaped him. Suddenly he felt something cold being pushed over his manhood, shocked he stared down, only for seeing a latex made ring, being pushed over it. "What did I say before?" William growled and slapped him harshly across the face, making the red head looking away and biting his lip down for holding in another moan. The chains were clinking and hurting his wrists, but he didn't care at the moment. Cheekily he turned his head back and looked his boss into the eyes again "That I shouldn't look you into the eyes, without being asked for it." he answered, his voice had a mocking undertone, the fear from before seemed to have vanished. "Resistance again?" William asked amused and hit him with the whip across the face again, making his cheek bleed a bit. The burning pain, made Sutcliff's face heat up and his member throb softly. "Believe me, I won't break so easily." he hissed and licked away the blood from his cheek. "Oh Is that so? Then perhaps I should use some harder things on you." the other one replied and stepped behind him. Grell tried to look after him, but he couldn't turn his head far enough. The raven haired man enjoyed this game, but he would make sure, that he would be the winner. His heavy steps echoed through the room, while he walked to the wall and took a heavier whip from there. Afterwards he stepped behind his pet "You are a shame, always contradicting, never obeying. But I'll make sure to change that." he growled and hit his back again. "You… ah won't" Grell answered and arched his back, his muscles shivering. But a soft moan escaped him once more and he smirked. The older one didn't make the effort of answering and just hit his back again. The sound of leather hitting flesh, the excellent few of his flesh slowly turning red and even start to bleed, the despaired whines and moans from the other one were, what he had to miss for so long. The whip marks started to bleed and Grell started to scream with every other hit, hot tears started to stream down from his face and sobs shook his tortured body. But he wouldn't give up… Not now… not yet. His head hung low and he looked at the ground, as suddenly the hits stopped and he could finally take a deep breath. Even though it was hurting like his back was on fire and the hot blood dripped onto the floor, he wished nothing more than his secret crush to continue. "Is that everything you got?" he asked teasingly and licked his lips. The raven haired Shinigami was surprised, but grinned. "Not at all." he answered and his hand caressed over his back, enjoyed the light shiver he earned for that. "You'll understand the real pain later." he purred into his ear and bit his earlobe harshly. "Ah… Perhaps in your dreams." Grell mocked and whined, when his ass was hit "Ngh…" escaped his lips. "Let's see how tight you are." William suddenly changed the subject and the red head gulped. What did he mean by that? He wondered. He heard his master' s steps and tried to look after him again. William took two of his favourite toys from the wall, one was a collar, the other one was a metallic thing, called "spreader". Afterwards he returned to his pet. "Since I won't have a free hand from now on, for punishing you, this little thing will do it." he purred and closed the collar around his neck. "What is that?" the devoted one asked quite worried. "What did I tell you, about addressing me as master?" William said angrily and in the next moment a sharp pain rushed through Grell's body, making every of his muscles tense, his blood boil inside of his veins. It felt like thousands of hot needles digging into his nerves, making him cry out. He bit his lip bleeding and never had felt something so painful before. Finally, the pain lessened and he hung there limply. "That was an electroshock." the older one explained. "So If I were you, I wouldn't be so cheeky anymore." he warned him. Still shivering and crying, while facing the black tilts on the ground, the red haired one nodded, his breath was heavy. The most hilarious thing about this was, that his arousal just had increased by this. "I can't hear you." William answered annoyed and gave him another shock, enjoying the hoarse scream elicited from the punishment. Grell was sobbing and couldn't control his quivering body anymore. It hurt so much… How could his beloved William hurt him so much? Or was it really his own fault? He didn't know it anymore… All he knew was, that he wanted it to stop… So he stuttered out "I'm sorry… Master." the last word needed a bit of time, until it slipped from his lips. "good boy." a satisfied voice answered behind him. "So… Now let's start the real fun." the raven haired one stated and squeezed Grell's cute ass between his gloved hands, earing another lewd moan. "Still so eager." he mocked and took the spreader now.

The coldness of the metal made the younger one gasp in surprise and he arched his back for getting away from it, but was trapped. More tears streamed down his face, when it was inserted into him painfully, it was pushed in deeper and deeper, making him whimper and moan despaired. Even though it was uncomfortable at first, he felt pleasure. His member twitched and started to leak with pre-cum, the blush on his cheeks darkened. Suddenly he felt something stretching him and he gasped out surprised, arching his back again. "ah… What…" he asked and closed his eyes, he was stretched wider and wider, feeling like he was ripped into half. Fortunately, it stopped now. "What is that master?" he breathed heavily and moaned deeply, since the mixture of pain and something inside of him was feeling so amazing.

"You'll see in a few seconds." William answered and admired the tied up form in front of him, Grell had been really hard to stretch, that meant his tightness would feel overwhelming good later. The excitement inside of him grew, just like his cock inside of his pants. He didn't hesitant any longer and used the free access he had now for pushing two fingers inside of his toy's entrance. Immediately, he earned a surprised high-pitched scream turning out into an enjoying, long moan. "Ah…" William smirked and pushed in deeper. Then he started to explore his insides with his fingertips, rubbing and stretching here and there. The tightness was so amazing, but the reactions of the smaller one were the best. Grell was a moaning mess now, every millimetre the other one touched let pleasure wash through his body, sending heated chills up his spine and making him moan out lewdly. "Ngh… W…Ma…ah… Master!" his eyes widened, when the older one found his g-spot. Immediately, his back arched and he felt like going insane. "R…Right…ah… there!" he begged and held his ass out more. "So dirty and eager…" William mocked and started to rub this spot on purpose. At the moment Grell didn't care about it, he stared down onto the ground, gripped the chains and moaned his heart out, the burning pleasure was making his length harden and throb. A light pulling in his hips, a knot started to build up in his stomach. His vision began to blur and tears of joy collected in the corners of his eyes. "I'm… I'm going to…ah!" he wanted to warn the other one, but didn't feel the heaven he was craving for. Confused he looked down, still moaning like a whore, desperately awaiting his climax… But… But he couldn't. Now he realised the reason for the ring over his member… It was preventing him from coming… "N… Ngh… No! Wi… Ah! Master no! Take… it off!" he begged and pulled on the chains harder. "No, you were impolite." William answered and enjoyed the show, he loved what he was doing to the smaller one. His body was shivering, sweat was running down his spine, mixing with the blood, his insides were squeezing around the raven haired one's fingers. His member was also throbbing painfully inside of his pants, but he still had to wait a little longer. "P… Please… I'll do anything!" the weaker one begged, while moaning. He sounded like he was about to cry, so despaired and eager. His boss rarely had seen something so arousing in his life and wanted that to last. Suddenly he pulled his hand out, receiving a whimper from the other one. "Please…" the red head begged one more time. "Shut up or I'll punish you." his master answered and the smaller one immediately went still. Even though on the inside he felt like exploding, his member leaked with pre-cum, throbbing extremely painfully, the pressure inside of his belly and the pulling in his hips were increasing with every second. Nevertheless, he staid still and waited for the next torture to start.

To his surprise he felt the chains around his wrists being removed and he fell to his knees immediately. Still craving for release he tried to fumble the ring off. "Bad boy." William gave him another shock and shook his head. "Stay up." he ordered. Amused the raven haired man was looking down onto his toy, waiting for it to stop whimpering so squalidly and staying up. When nothing happened for a few seconds, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him onto his feet. "Don't you dare moving." he growled and caressed over his sensitive, hard nipples, earning a soft moan. He would drive him insane, make him addicted to the pleasure he was receiving from his master and beg for it like a worthless whore. He took a plug from the wall, it had massaging knobs on it and was quite huge. A sadistic grin scurried over his face, while he pushed Grell's shoulders down, so he was bending forward and pushed it inside of him, right against his g-spot again. The red head moaned and tried to grip onto something for not falling to his knees again. "S…Stop… Please…" he pleaded again, starting to moan again. "Ah... Ngh… I'm begging you…" But William only shook his head and caressed over the huge bulge in his pants, but he held back his moans. "Walk over to the bed." he demanded coldly. He waited for the smaller one starting to walk and discovering the functions of this plug. Right after the first hesitating step the other one moaned out. The plug was pressed against his weak spot, massaging it with every step he made and suddenly it had started to vibrate. William could see all his muscles tense and his knees start to shiver, while he threw his head back and moaned out "Oh… my…God!" Grell took another step and already felt his legs go weaker. He wouldn't manage to get to the bed… Not like this. The pressure inside of him increased even more and his member was hurting like it was going to explode. He wanted it so much… so, so much… He never had felt so needy before. The pre-cum was flowing down his inner thighs and he was about to break now. Bravely he took the next steps, but the fourth one broke him. His shivering knees gave in and he fell onto the cold ground, moaning and shivering in lust. "I… I…ah... can't stand this! Stop…" he begged again, sobbing loudly. But William didn't show mercy, he adored seeing the other one laying there like, writhing like the poor pet he was, moaning loudly. "I told you to go onto the bed." he ordered strictly again and showed him the remote of the collar. Grell's eyes widened in fear and he couldn't do anything else than crawling onto the bed with his last strength. There he fell down onto his back, wincing, since the whip scars burnt again, his breath panted and his member throbbed painfully. Finally, the plug stopped vibrating and his muscles relaxed a tiny bit. William walked after him, slowly approaching to the bed. Soon he stood beside him and looked into his eyes "Are you finally willing to give in?" he asked and caressed with the whip over his inner thighs, making the other one shudder and whimper. "Y…Yes… Master." Grell answered silently, his eyes were clouded with nothing, but lust and despair. That was the expression William had been waiting for and he grinned "Good boy. Get on all fourth" he ordered strictly and would allow himself to have fun now too. Immediately the smaller one obeyed, but could barely hold himself up, due to the shivering of his whole body. After he had managed to do it, he looked down onto the pillow politely. Admiringly his master caressed over his back, over the wounds and then his ass. There he pushed his fingers in and removed the plug, causing the red haired one to arch his back and moan, while pressing back against his hands. "ah… please hurry." he begged and gripped the covers harder. The raven haired one wasn't less eager, but had more self-control. So he just chuckled and took the flogger from the nightstand.

"I'm asking you again, will you ever break the rules again?" he asked strictly and tried to ignore the throbbing erection in his own pants. "N…No…Ngh… never again M…ah…ster." Grell whimpered and rubbed his thighs together despaired. Immediately a sharp pain rushed through his body, when his ass was hit. "Stop moving. Will you always appear at work on time and stop stalking this scum of a demon?" he asked and Grell gulped… Forgetting his Bessy? But… But now he had William right? Yes… Yes, he only needed William! "Yes, Ngh… I only need you." he breathed out and nearly fell into the pillows. William hit him again and he arched his back "Please…" he whimpered again. "The last question…" the stronger one started and grabbed his hair again, forcing him to look up into his eyes "Don't you dare lying to me now." he growled and would torture him without mercy. "Who do you love?" He asked and his voice wasn't emotionless this time, it showed real affection… Shocked Grell's eyes widened, he had never awaited that and his heartbeat skipped for a few seconds. Was this really true or just a dream? He wasn't sure… But… He had to take this opportunity now. "you… I love you William!" he answered immediately and looked him directly into the eyes.

His boss couldn't believe it and stared at him shocked, he already had raised the flogger, but now let it sink again. "Really?" he asked and kept eye-contact with him. "Yes… Ngh… Really." Grell whispered and forgot about the pain and pleasure for a few seconds. Now William couldn't wait any longer, he had to do this now. "Lay down and wait." he ordered, his voice was strict, but not cold anymore. Relieved the other one sunk into the bed, still shivering in want. It was driving the raven haired on insane. In a no time he ripped off his suit, until only his underwear was left on. It had a huge bulge in it, which made Grell's eyes widen in excitement. William's body, was sexier than he had ever imagined it, that flawless skin, the well trained muscles, bathed in sweat. Finally, William was completely naked and knelt down over his love…yes his love… only his. Forever and always. He even had taken off his gloves, since he wanted to feel him completely this time. "I love you too." he whispered and looked into his eyes deeply. The smaller one couldn't resist anymore and locked their lips in a passionate kiss, allowing the dominant one's tongue entrance to his mouth immediately and eagerly pressing his hips up against him. "ha..." they both moaned into the kiss, when their lengths rubbed against each other. Carefully William placed his lover's arms around his neck and pulled him close, without breaking the heated kiss, not only for a few seconds. "ready?" he asked panting and finally broke apart their lips. "ah… always." the red haired man responded and a grin appeared on his blush dusted face. The black haired Shinigami smiled and started to kiss over his neck, while positioning himself at the other's entrance. And then he slowly pushed in, stretched his tight walls, with his rock-hard, huge cock. "Ngh… ah… so tight…" he moaned out enjoying and kept pushing in fully. Surprised the smaller one nearly screamed out and arched his back, pressing against his lover, whimpering in pain, but also pure bliss. "ah… Will…" he closed his eyes and dug his nails lightly into the other's back. After giving him a few seconds of adjusting William pulled out nearly fully and rammed himself into him again, moaning adoring. Since he had never like soft and slow, his thrusts were rough and fast right from the beginning. And exactly that was driving Grell insane, his whole body quivered and his back arched with every thrust, he moaned "Ngh… Willliam! ah… harder!" he started to beg and closed his eyes, he was seeing stars anyway. His whole body was numb, expect for the overwhelming pleasure that was rushing through him with every thrust. A smirk appeared on William's face, while he moaned and panted, his thrusts became harsher with every time he rammed himself into him. The devoted one's reactions were driving him insane and he was getting close too. Their bodies were moving in harmony, not a single gap was between their sweat bathed skins. The dark haired one's lips wandered over Grell's skin, up and down on his neck, biting him here and there, leaving marks, for making his own forever… He could barely think anymore; he was acting out of instinct. Suddenly he felt the familiar pulling in his hips and knew he was close. "P…Please Ngh… take it off." The smaller one begged despaired and tightened around him once more. "I…ah… can't stand it anymore… Let me come with you…" he begged and the stronger one didn't hesitate any longer. Carefully he pulled the ring off and earned a long relieved moan from his better half. Finally, he found his G-spot again and Grell's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't hold back anymore, his fingernails clawed into his lover's back and he screamed out "William…Ah! Right there!" Of course, he fulfilled his wish and started to hit that spot over and over again. But then he couldn't stand it himself anymore. The pulling loosened and he screamed out Grell's name, while releasing his hot, sticky seed into him. He panted and kept going. When the red haired one was filled up, he was barely consciousness anymore. He was seeing stars and couldn't help but scream and finally, he reached the heaven, he had been waiting for so long. His back arched for the last time and he released all over himself. It was amazing… All these tension finally vanished and was replaced by the pure lust and warmth… Panting and still moaning he fell back onto the bed and looked up tiredly. William stopped thrusting and captured his lips in a soft, loving kiss, whispering "Ah…Amazing." he was still panting and fell down beside Grell, pulling him close to his chest immediately. It took around five minutes for both of them to calm down. Afterwards Grell played with William's hair, caressed over his muscular, perfect body and whispered, with a cheeky grin "If I had known what breaking the rules would mean, I would have done it more often." William rolled with his eyes and kissed him deeply "don't challenge me Darling." he answered and closed his eyes. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, arm in arm… Now both of them wouldn't have to wake up alone anymore…

In the next morning, when the dark haired one woke up beside his love, he couldn't help but smile. "Good morning" he purred and kissed him softly. Immediately the other's eyes opened and he replied the kiss deeply. "Morning." he grumbled and cuddled up against the stronger one's well-trained chest. "Take the collar off~" he whined and fumbled on it annoyed, his sleepy voice was so cute. He only received an amused laugh from his new boyfriend "why should I? After my opinion it suits you and makes you politer." he answered and caressed over the red hair. "But if I always behave well, you can't punish me anymore." Grell contradicted and smirked for a few seconds. After the dark haired man had thought about that a few seconds he removed the collar "Believe me, I'll do it every time you make a mistake." he promised him contentedly. "I'm already looking forward to it~" his employee whispered back and closed his eyes happily again.


	2. Only mine!

(Hello! I've decided to write another chapter, so have fun with it. BUT please mind that English isn't my first language and at the moment i really have a lot of stress, so please forgive me if there are spelling errors in it! Please leave me a review 3)

Of course their relationship had to stay a secret, it was impossible for the superior to have a romantic affair with one of his employees. But that didn't prevent them from living out their desires or how William called it: "the education lessons" at the office. Every time he couldn't stand it anymore, he called Sutcliff into his office, pretending that the other had messed up something again. Grell always acted scared and nervous, that was really easy for him, since he never knew, what was awaiting him behind the heavy wooden door. Sometimes it was just some gentle make out session, but not always. There also were days, when his boyfriend preferred taking him the rest of the working day, in every rough way he knew. After these "lessons" he usually wasn't able to even walk anymore, but he adored it. Right from the strange beginning of their relationship the redhead had known, that it never would be easy… Not only because of the roughness William preferred over tenderness, also because the raven haired Shinigami wasn't good with words or emotions. He barely told Grell, that he loved him and nearly never he let the serious expression on his face fade. Most of the time he was treating his partner coldly and rough, but not because he liked to do that. No, the taller one did that, because he didn't know how to express his love. On the inside he was feeling like exploding, his heart raced, his breath became heavier, he had butterflies in his stomach and a warmth in his chest, but he didn't have the words for telling that his lover. Every time he tried, he felt like completely making a fool out of himself and just returned to his serious self again. Grell did his very best for eliciting his love a smile or a single: "I love you" usually without any success. That was frustrating him so much… They only saw each other at work, there they couldn't cuddle or kiss in front of the others. Mainly they had Sex in William's office and then they went back to their homes alone.

The smaller one had waited for them to become a couple so long, but had never imagined, that it would be like this… They were together now for nearly two months and still nothing had changed, so he decided to test out his borders again. Today he put on one of his sexier outfits for work, his tight black jeans, the airy, tight, white blouse, his superior adored so much, his black high-heels, but the most important thing was under the clothes, the black lace panties, which were shown off perfectly fine, every time he bent forward. His make-up was discreet and he had made a few waves into his hair. He knew, that his love would go insane, if he saw him like this, but unfortunately this effort wasn't for pleasing the black haired one. Today Grell would show him, how thankful he should be for having someone like him. He took his bag and went to work, his high-heels clacked as he walked through the halls. Directly he went to his desk and got his paper-work done, since a few weeks he had started to do it properly. The punishment, he had received for not doing it well, had been pretty hard, he had gotten a lot of spanks and his hips nearly had been broken by his lover. Around five minutes after he had started working, William walked pass his desk. For everyone else it looked like he was acting like usually, but the red head noticed that the taller one gulped, saw the predator like sparkling in his green eyes. But the other one had to keep his professional appearance, so he resisted the urge of grabbing Sutcliff by his collar, dragging him to his office, ripping his clothes off and making him his again. Strictly he forced himself to walk to an employer's desk and talk to him, like he had wanted it before. That was the perfect opportunity for his lover to test out his borders. He stood up and walked to Ronald's desk, who was drowning in paper work. "Aaw, do you have a hard time?" he purred and bent over the desk between them a bit. "Let me help you." he offered in a flirty way. The blonde one didn't understand what was going on, but didn't say no to a flirt. At first William didn't notice them, but when he saw it, he felt jealousy and anger rise inside of him immediately. He clenched his fists and suppressed the urge of walking over there and destroying Knox right away. Suddenly, the anger disappeared and was replaced by hurt… Why did Grell do this to him? Had he really done so much things wrong? Nevertheless, cheating wasn't the right way for solving those problems. Still boiling with jealousy, he growled "Sutcliff to my office. Immediately!" The red head looked up with an innocent expression and licked his lips "Of course, Sir." he teased and walked to the other's office, swaying his hips seductively, waving at his new flirt one last time. Quickly the raven haired Shinigami followed him and slammed the door, locking it. Now they were alone, Grell was sitting on his table, playing with a strand of his hair. "What is it Wirru?" he asked innocently. "You know exactly, why I told you to come here." his boyfriend growled and made a step towards him. "How can you flirt in front of me with Mr. Knox? You know exactly, that you are mine… only mine." he asked upset. "I don't know what you are talking about." Grell answered and secretly adored the jealousy in the other's eyes. "I've always liked Ronald." he added provoking him. William felt something crack inside of him and his anger vanished again "Then leave… I thought you loved me… But it was only a game for you, like I had thought." he murmured sadly. "William…" the red head whispered and realised how much he had hurt his better half. "It wasn't a game for me… I'm sorry… I… I just couldn't stand it anymore, that you always were so cold." he stood up and walked towards the black haired one. "Please believe me." he begged again and placed a hand on the taller one's back. "Don't touch me." he growled and pushed him away softly. The red head's eyes widened in shock, since he hadn't expected to be pushed away, he felt guilty now, but also angry. This wasn't his fault! Not at all, if his love had treated him better before, he wouldn't have had to do this! "William! You can't just give up now, only because we have one little problem!" he yelled upset and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "A little problem? You call this a small issue? What would you have done, if you saw me flirting with another woman or man?" he turned around and looked him into the eyes, his heart was racing and his breath was heavy… He felt so hurt inside. The smaller one stared back and gulped heavily, already the thought of that made him feel sick. But he would never admit that, not now, not here "If I had treated you like a toy and not like a lover, I probably could understand you!" he hissed. Imperceptibly his superior winced and on the inside he felt his guts cringing. Had William treated the most precious person in his life so bad? he wondered and looked his love into the eyes. "Grell…" he whispered and suddenly noticed the first tears running down his boyfriend's cheek. Immediately, the black haired Shinigami felt even more guilty and noticed the mistakes he unintentionally had made in past few weeks. "I… I'm… sorry." he mumbled and before Grell could react, he pulled him in a tight hug, right against his chest. It felt so much better to hold him in his arms, instead of arguing with him or imaging him being happy with someone else. Slowly he felt him relax in his arms, but also noticed how much the smaller one shivered and when he heard the first sob, he felt like his heart was teared apart. Tightly he felt the grip on his clothes and something wet soak his shirt. "I… I just wanted you to be more gentle… to be…" Grell sobbed harder and buried his face deeper in his chest "to love me!" he literally yelled and William let himself wince again. How could he have been so blind and dumb? he asked himself and wanted to slap himself across the face. But first he had to solve this problem, since he couldn't stand seeing his love cry. It broke his heart and made him feel like the most horrible person on this planet. It made him think of his past and remember all the times his mother had cried, since he never had been good enough… Most of all he wanted to cry too, but he would never show this kind of weakness in front of anyone. Never. After a few moments, just pressing the shivering and sobbing form against his warm, trained chest, he pushed him away softly and pulled his chin up. Deeply he looked into that venom green eyes, hating how puffy they looked at the moment. Tenderly he stroked over his cheek and tried to find words for expression his feelings… After taking a deep breath, he started to talk, with a deep, apologising voice…  
"Grell… I'm sorry, I'm deeply and dearly sorry for hurting you like that, for even making you cry." he made a short break and felt like crying himself, but swallowed it and continued to talk instead "I know, I'm not good with emotions or anything that has to do with love… But I try… Please believe me, I try so hard for making you happy. All I ever wanted was being good enough for you and seeing you like this now, proves me, that I'm still not good enough for you. I… I can't express all these things, who are going on inside of me, every time I see you. It's a mixture out of pure excitement, that makes my hands shake, my heart race and I feel nausea, but in a good way… And there's this heat that suddenly fills out my whole body, especially my chest, it's wonderful… I wish it would last forever, but every time I try to tell you all of this, I feel like I'm making a completely fool out of me and stop…" he had forgotten to breath between his words and now took a deep breath, before continuing his confession. "I could never stand loosing you! It would probably kill me inside, since I already start to feel numb and lifeless, whenever you leave my eyesight or arms. But I don't want to force you to stay with me, since I always have the feeling of not being the right one for you… All I want is you to be happy, no matter, if that's with me by your side or someone else." he ended and looked down onto the floor quickly, making a step back, while his cheeks were burning with heat and coloured in a crimson red. His hands were clenched and he waited for the other to laugh or leave now.

Completely stunned Grell stared at his love and couldn't express, how he was feeling at the moment. A few seconds before he had felt so sad and angry, but now, his heart was jumping and slowly a smile appeared on his face, a wide smile… He had never felt so happy before… Tears ran down his cheeks again and he couldn't help, but wrap his arms tightly around the taller one's neck, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. He tried to express all his love for his boyfriend in this one kiss, there wasn't any passion or lust in his actions, only tenderness and pure admiration. First the other one was too shocked for replying the kiss, but then he melted into it and wrapped his strong arms around the red head's waist. He felt the tears still running down his lover's cheeks, but this time he knew it were tears of joy. When the need for oxygen became too urgent, they broke the connection of their lips, but still looked each other in the eyes. "I love you William T. Spears… You are good enough for me… You always have been and you always will… I'm sorry for my childish behaviour and I swear to you, I only belong to you! Forever and always." Grell whispered against his lips and kissed him again, more deeply and a bit demanding. "Forever and always…" William repeated proudly and replied the kiss again, biting the other's lip, begging for entrance. Voluntarily the smaller one parted his lips for him and let his tongue slip inside. Playfully he poked his Master's tongue with his own and pressed his hips teasingly against the other's, moving them in a circulating way, he knew that would his beloved one drive crazy. And it did… William fought back his lover's tongue quickly and already had to hold back a moan. His pet could be such a tease. In the past weeks, they had learnt, where the other was sensitive and they both used that without hesitation now. Quickly the raven haired man's fingers caressed over the other's hips and back, earning a soft shiver from him. "We… should lock the door." he purred worried, but didn't make any preparations for really doing so. "Come on Wirru… Don't you think it's exciting? Be brave, just for once and let them catch us…" his love whispered seductively and pulled him away from the door. For a few seconds he thought about it "You know how much I love it, when you're being so naughty." he replied and pushed him against the wall violently. "Yes… I… ah…" Grell wanted to answer, but suddenly felt the soft spot on his neck being kissed and bitten, causing him to moan out softly and press against the stronger one. "Be quite." his master ordered and he bit his lip down, for holding in another needy whimper. Nevertheless, a shiver ran through his body "I love you…" William whispered and ripped his blouse open. A soft blush spread over the red head's cheeks, he adored this so much, finally he heard this three wonderful words. The cold hit his bare chest and he tried to cover himself a bit, only for his hands being held up over his head from two strong hands. "There! There! What do you think are you doing?" William asked him strictly "It's… It's cold…" the smaller one answered innocently and looked up at him with puppy-eyes. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up now." he purred and adored this submissive behaviour more than anything. He undid his tie and tied the other's hands up with it. A soft smirk scurried of his face, when he felt the weaker one's hips pressing closer against his, rubbing softly. The bulge in his pants was already noticeable, so he decided to hurry up a bit. Harshly he started to kiss over the other man's neck, admiring the purple marks he left on his porcelain skin. The soft moans and light arches he was earning for that, let the smirk rest on his face. Slowly his fingers wandered back up from the other's hips and over the warm skin of his chest, while his lips kissed down over his shoulder. "Be a good boy and give me room." he purred and the smaller one immediately obeyed and tilted his head to the side a bit more. "Good boy." he praised him and noticed how eager the smaller one already was, his breath was heavy and he was moaning after every soft touch. His thumbs caressed over his nipples, they were already hard and sensitive from the cold. This time he received a stronger arch and a short pant. But this wasn't enough for him, his lips wandered over his chest, leaving a bite-mark here and there. "ngh… stop teasing…" his boyfriend begged, only for moaning out, when he finally took one of nipples inside of his mouth, softly sucking and nibbling on it, while his fingers played with the other one. "ah… please." the red head begged and looked down at him pleadingly. "I told you to be quite." the taller man scolded him and stopped completely. "You know, how much I hate it, when my toys are disobeying." he purred and adored the fear in the devoted Shinigami's eyes. "I… I'm sorry master… I… I'll make it up to you! I swear… just untie me!" he begged with the most innocent voice, he could manage in this eager condition. After a few moments of thinking his better half gave in and undid his ties. "I swear to you, if you won't do a good job, I'll punish you harder than ever before." he threatened him and waited impatiently.

The red haired one gulped, even though he knew, that his love would never hurt him, he felt this light exciting fear rise inside of him. Also the dark haired one always made him feel so amazing, he had no clue, how, but William always managed to fuck him insane. Now he finally had the chance to give something back. His legs had been shivering anyway, so he easily slid down onto his knees. He had never done this before, so he was a bit nervous, but he opened his master's belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. For a few seconds he hesitated and stared at the already half hard member in front of him. It was so huge and how should this fit inside of his mouth? He wasn't sure, but he had to try. Hesitantly he gave the tip a trying kiss and let his soft lips wander backwards until they reached the shaft and licked it teasingly. It wasn't as bad as he had thought and he became braver, he started to lick from the shaft, back to the tip and then wrapped his lips around the tip again. "G… Grell… ah…" William inhaled sharply and stared down at the other one surprised, he had never awaited that, but it felt amazing. He moaned silently, his member twitched lightly and the tip started to leak with salty pre-cum. Eagerly the read head licked it away and started to take his member into his mouth deeper, his lips massaged over the sensitive skin and his tongue rubbed against the sensitive, pulsating veins. "hah… god…" his master groaned and he felt a soft tugging on his hair, pulling him closer. He smirked for a few seconds and moaned softly, this was hotter, than he had ever thought. Teasingly he swirled his tongue around his manhood, slowly pushing his foreskin back, sucking on the sensitive tip even harder. Immediately he felt the tugs on his hair became harder and hear his boss moan out in pure bliss. William felt so amazing, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, thrusting into the smaller one's mouth lightly. For a few seconds Grell had the feeling of having to vomit, but held it back and started to move his head back and forth, while his lips rubbed his length between them and his tongue swirled around it, licking away every drop of pre-cum. He let his master thrust into his mouth as deep as he wanted and moaned with him, sending vibrations up his shaft. "Ngh… ah… Grell…" he moaned out and it drove the taller one insane, he got completely lost inside of the pleasure, his member started to twitch and pulsate even harder and he felt the light pulling inside of his hips. He was close. "I'm… ngh... close." he warned his love. The red head hesitated and wasn't sure if he would be able to swallow it, but he didn't pull away at all. It was exciting him a bit to test out his own borders and he started to use his hands too now, for bringing William the heaven he deserved. Carefully he caressed over his balls and kneaded his shaft. William's eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't help, but moan out "Grell!" suddenly he released into his mouth. He felt the pulling in his hips vanishing and an unbelievable good feeling wash through his body. His breath was still panting, his knees were shivering and he slowly let go the hair of his love. "wow…" he panted. The red head's eyes widened and he had problems with swallowing it all, but in the end he managed to do it. The salty taste let him choke a bit, but then he took a deep breath and looked up to his love. "Did you like it?" he purred and licked his lips clean. "Yes…" was the breathy answer and he an excited shiver ran down the red haired man's spine.

Finally, William managed to calm down and stop moaning, his member was already hard again and he craved for more. His eyes were clouded with lust and he pulled his pet up on its feet quickly. "Now it's my time for rewarding you." he purred sexily and licked away the last rest of cum from his cheek, locking their lips in a passionate kiss afterwards. "Then let me go on my hands and knees Master." his toy begged, but his master shook his head. "No… I don't want to be so rough anymore. Go over to my desk, lay down over it." he ordered and spanked his ass softly. A silent moan slipped from the other's lips, making Will grin. Quickly the red haired man obeyed and just pushed all the things from the table. Seductively he stretched and laid down with his back against the table, waiting for his love to finally come here and take him. But that wasn't William's plan, not yet. He stepped behind him and looked into his eyes. "Let me get you out of those clothes." he whispered and ripped his pants down, along with his naughty underwear. "Looks like you were looking forward to this, my naughty darling." he purred and the other one blushed lightly. For a few seconds the older one admired the bare body in front of him and then wrapped his hands around his length, starting to knead it teasingly, while he rubbed over the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. "ah… Will…" Immediately he began to moan and he looked up at his lover pleadingly. His hands started to move and knead harder, while he stretched him and found that one spot again. "AH!" A surprised and lewd moan escaped the other's lips and his master grinned. "there?" he teased and rubbed that spot harder. Instinctively the red haired one spread his legs wider, arched his back and dug his nails into the table, while moaning loudly. "y…yes! ngh! There!" he begged and pressed against his warm hands more. But the other man had other plans and just stopped, pulling away completely. Completely shocked the smaller one stared at him "No… No please just go on! No teasing!" he demanded and tried to sit up quickly. But his master pushed him down quickly and kissed him deeply "Don't worry… I won't tease you this time. Just relax." he promised him, with a raspy and sexy voice. Immediately, the devoted one sighed in relief and laid back again, waiting for something to happy. His eagerness was driving him crazy and he wished he just could pin down his love and ride him… "Close your eyes." he suddenly was ordered, with an unpleased noise, he did as he was told. In the next moment his eyes shoot open and he gripped the table tightly, moaning out loudly, when something huge and vibrating hit exactly the right spot inside of him. "God…ah… what… ngh is that?" he gasped and moaned enjoying. "Only a small toy." his master answered and admired the view in front of him. The red head was bathed in sweat, digging his nails into the desk, his chest was rising slowly, while his whole body was repeatedly shaken by shudders of pure pleasure. He had closed his eyes again and couldn't say a single word, only moan out, when the vibrator hit his prostate again. "y…yes… ah… Will…" he pressed against his movements and his member twitched more. "h…ha…ngh Harder!" he begged despaired. Of course his boss did as he wanted and started to push the toy inside of him harder and quicker. And that was driving the smaller one insane, he moaned out lewdly and already seeing stars, scratching over the desk despaired. "William… Please… ah… fuck me… until I ngh can't walk anymore!" he begged naughtily and looked up at him with lust clouded eyes. The stronger one gave him another hard thrust, which made him arch from the desk even higher and then pulled it out. Grell still saw stars and bit his lip down for preventing himself from moaning. In the next moment he felt his legs being placed over the other's broad shoulders and he closed his eyes, awaiting the light pain and overwhelming pleasure he'd receive now.

William grabbed his thighs tightly, so he wouldn't be able to wince away, he was at least as excited as his partner. Slowly he pushed himself in, moaning with every inch, he was going in and adoring the perfect tightness. "ah… I… I love you." he whispered and looked Grell into the eyes, before he started to thrust in his usual rough and quick pace. "I… ah! love you… ngh too!" his boyfriend answered, only being interrupted by loud moans and pants. Eagerly he pushed back his hips against his thrusts and arched his back, every time his g-spot was hit perfectly. His mind was blank, all he felt were the harsh thrusts, nearly ripping him into half, but he adored it. "Who… ah... do you belong to?" the dark haired one suddenly asked, between his deep, sexy moans. For a few seconds his lover didn't understand, what he meant, but then he screamed out "YOU AH Master!" "And ngh… who do you love…?" was the next question and again he answered politely "hah…ah! You!" he forgot about addressing him as master, since he was busy with not passing out at the moment. He was so close and only wanted to release, so was William. His breath was heavy, his hips burnt, his member pulsated and he felt the pulling in his hips again. "Ngh… Say my name." he ordered and couldn't last any longer. But Grell didn't mind, he loved being filled by his love, he screamed out "ngh… William!" and released his hot sticky seed all over himself. When he tightened around his cock once more, the taller one moaned out too and came into him. Panting he stopped and bent down, kissing his love gently. "Good boy." He waited for a few seconds, until his breath had calmed down and then he pulled out of him. "If they heard you screaming, I swear to you, I'll take you in front of all of them darling." he threatened playfully, even though his boyfriend wasn't sure, if that was really a joke. He gulped heavily and just laid there for a few seconds, enjoying the hot feeling inside of him. After around ten minutes, he tried to stay up, but his hips were hurting like hell and his knees shivered. "Wirru help me getting dressed!" he ordered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His boss fixed his shirt and laughed "What's the magic word?" he teased. "Right now!" Grell answered upset. "Wrong answer." his master answered and threw his blouse into his face. "Okay, okay… Please master." the red head begged. "Good boy." his boyfriend praised him and helped him getting dressed. It was already half past eight, when they decided to leave. Fortunately, the other employees all were already at home, so it was no problem, that William carried Grell with him. "Will you finally allow me to stay overnight at your place?" the red haired Shinigami asked. "The only reason, why I haven't allowed you yet, was the fact, that if I did, we both would have done anything in the bedroom, expect for sleeping." his boss answered and winked at him, kissing him deeply. "But yes… Let's go home."


End file.
